Not so shy Bella
by TwilightDisney556
Summary: What if Bella was less shy than the Cullen family knew? How would they react? Plz R&R! Usual pairings. Story is much better than it sounds!
1. Teased

Not so shy Bella

Chapter 1: Teased

Authors Note: Hey everyone! I thought of this idea and I just had to write it down. What if Bella was more outgoing than any of the Cullen family knew? What if she wasn't as shy as she seemed? What if she had some real backbone? I hope you enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I wish I was cool enough to own twilight!

J POV (Jessica)

Oh, look. There's the swan freak with Edward! Honestly, what does a boy that hot see in her? She has no back bone! Maybe, once I show him what a spineless freak Bella really is he'll want to go out with me! I am such a genius!

"Hey, Bella!" She turned her head toward me. I better make sure I stay acting nice so Edward didn't get suspicious. I saw Edward look a little alarmed, but I didn't know why. It wasn't like he could read my thoughts.

"Yeah Jess?" She yelled.

"Could you come over here for a second?" Bella started walking forward but Edward grabbed her arm. Ugh! Come on, Edward, let her come over here so I can show her some real back bone! I was a pretty good lip reader so I was trying to figure out what they were saying. Edward's lips were too fast for me so I focused on Bella's. I think the last thing she said before she came over to me was 'I can handle whatever Jess throws at me. Whatever she says to me, don't come over, o.k?' It looked like he agreed, but grudgingly. Seriously, she isn't even pretty! What does he see in her?

"So, what's up Jess?" Bella asked when she was right in front of me.

"What the ***** does Edward see in you anyway? I mean, look at you. Your eyes are muddy, your skin is pasty, your scrawny, clumsy, quiet, and has probably never heard of the word make-up before! I just don't get it!" Edward looked like he was seething in rage but I didn't care, this felt good to get out.

Bella had an expression I had never seen before on her face. It was almost like she thought everything I said was just a little child's game.

"Well, I'll answer that for you. First of all, Edward hates people that are mean and rude. Also, he probably would rather go out with a virgin instead of a slut. Even if it was the other way around, he still wouldn't because you have probably slept with the entire male population in this school." People started forming around our little fight.

"Also, he probably wants someone with a future. In other words, not a person living life as a hooker eating dog food out of a can sleeping in the back of a taxi." Everyone applauded Bella while I stood there open-mouthed. What the heck happened to her? I was about to speak until she interrupted me.

"And finally, I'm pretty sure that if Edward had to go out with someone, he would go out with someone that didn't need to stuff her bra." How did she know about that? Whistles and applause erupted from all around us while Bella looked triumphant. She walked towards a very proud looking Edward. This was not according to plan! I had to act, and act soon before my entire reputation was ruined. As Bella was walking away I grabbed a hold of her hair and pulled her back.

Everyone grew silent as I dragged Bella towards me. Once she was facing me I hit her right in the eye. She was sure to have a shiner by tomorrow. Edward was seething with rage while others applauded. Both of those stopped when they heard Bella laughing. Not like a 'oh, that was so funny' laugh, but more like an evil sort of laugh.

Bella looked up, smiled at me and said "You really shouldn't have done that."

"Oh, yeah? What are going to do about it?" I asked. Than I shoved her, making her stagger a bit.

"This." She stated simply. Faster than I thought possible, she punched me in the gut, flipped me, hit my head until I almost lost consciousness, and pinned me to the ground. Everyone was shocked. Me especially. When did she get back bone. No one thought she had the hand-eye coordination to beat me up like she just did.

Aloud she said "Black belt in karate at your service madame." Dang. Oh well, I'm still cooler than her. Everyone cheered while I just scowled. Once she let me up she said "Sorry Jess, but you started it."

"I don't want your pity or your apology Swan! I am much too good for that!"

"If you insist Jess. Just remember, I'll forgive you when your ready." Without another word she walked toward a smiling Edward. As I walked away everyone 'boo'd me. I'll be popular again soon Swan, I thought. The last thing I saw was Edward and Bella kissing. She was so going to pay!

Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think! R&R people of the earth! Any suggestions would be great, but please try to refrain from flames. To let you all know, I am not making fun of Bella, she is my favorite character. I just wanted to see her stand up for herself and I thought that this was how she would do it. Remember, she didn't start anything, the evil Jessica did.


	2. Gym Class Part 1

Chapter 2: Gym Class Part 1

Authors Note: Thank you all so much! I didn't expect so many people to like it in such a short time! I promise I will add a few more chapters! I hope you like it! Plz R&R!

Disclaimer:

Me: Do I own twilight?

SM: Nope.

Me: Dang!

(E POV)

Wow! Where did that come from? I have never seen Bella stick up for herself like that. After I finished kissing Bella I had to ask.

"Bella, I've never seen you act like that before. What brought all that on? Not that I object." I far from objected to that. I liked seeing this side of Bella.

"Well, Jessica was trying to win you over, I couldn't let that happen could I?"

I rolled my eyes. "That would never happen." Wasn't that obvious?

"I know. At least now though, she knows what would happen." It was so cute when Bella acted all evil, I laughed. Now I know that Bella can defend herself from human predators. That was nice to know.

Next was gym class. Now I had to defend Bella from the perils of her facing her own two feet. I felt a pang in my heart as Bella and I separated to go in our locker rooms.

I came out and immediately went right next to Bella. I was dressed in a basketball shorts and a muscle shirt. Bella came out looking stunning even though she was in a simple t-shirt and sweatpants. It was still hard for me to believe that Bella thought of me that way though. I put my arm around her and we sat down while we waited for the coach to start class.

Coach Banner** (Sorry, I forgot the name of the coach and was too lazy to look it up) **went up in front of the class.

"Today the cheer leaders reserved the gym so it's a free period." Cheers erupted from the class at this newly found information. Bella smiled, glad that she no longer had the worry of tripping over her own feet. I stared into Bella's eyes and she stared back, just barely hearing the cheers in the background.

"Ready, o.k. We've got spirit, yes we do! We got spirit, how about, ladies! _**Ladies, stop!**_" Lauren's nasal shriek rang throughout the entire gym. Everyone including myself and Bella jumped to the unpleasant sound and turned our gaze to her.

"It's time to show our school spirit by letting someone join in a practice with us today. Do I have a volunteer from the audience?" she said aloud. Only guys raised their hands because they liked the idea of girls, short skirts, and close physical contact. So immature. If it was Bella however, hmmmmm....

"How about you Bella? You seem like you want to join!" Bella looked exactly the opposite. I don't think she wanted to go away from me as much as I did her.

"No thank you." Bella replied quietly.

_Oh Missy, after that mishap with Jessica you are going to scoot your little bootie and embarrass yourself like you were meant to do! _I put my arms instinctively around Bella; why did they always have to pick on her? **(I actually have a friend who is a cheerleader so I am not trying to be offensive)**

"Oh come on! Everyone, applaud if you think Bella should come up." Unfortunately for Bella, everyone in the class applauded and cheered and hollered. Bella blushed bright crimson. Lauren grabbed her arm and gave her a death glare. I growled inaudibly until I saw Bella smirk at Lauren. Lauren was taken aback, but before she even had time to think about changing her mind Bella gave me a kiss on the cheek and joined them. What was she doing?

"Alright Bella, I'm nice enough that you only have to learn our routine and than you'll be done." Bella nodded and Lauren had a smug look on her face. She showed Bella each of the steps thinking she wasn't able to do them. Truth be told, Lauren was a terrible cheerleader. A monkey could do better at the moves that Lauren thought were, and I quote 'super fantasticle'.

When Lauren was done Bella rolled her eyes.

"Lauren, I think you need some improvements on your routine."

Everyone was shocked that Bella said that, including me. She can barely walk and yet she is criticizing Lauren. What has she been hiding?

Lauren wasn't so confident now. Still trying to prove a point she exclaimed "Okay then, what is your idea of a routine?" Bella asked for the pom-poms and Lauren reluctantly gave them to her.

"I'm not to good at rhyming but I'll do the best I can." Bella was being too modest. I wonder why she seemed so confident in her routine. That was what I thought until Bella started to move. I didn't know Bella could go in the air like that! Her cheer wasn't bad either, she was amazing!

**(It's the same routine that Lily did in season 1 of Hannah Montana. I know you guys may not like the show but I found all of those flips unbelievable!)**

At first, everyone was speechless with their eyes held in shock and their mouths opened wide. Bella handed the pom-poms back to Lauren and said "I took five years of gymnastics back in Phoenix. All I need to work on is doing well in any other sport." she joked. I started clapping and in response everyone else did too. All thoughts in the gym, except for Lauren were filled with praise. They all knew she was amazing. Bella was headed towards me until Lauren grabbed her.

**Cliff hanger! You all must hate me right! Seriously though, R&R so I know what your honest thoughts of this story are! Thanks, and keep clicking that review button! You might get a cookie. O.k, maybe not, but review anyway!**


	3. Gym Class Part 2

Chapter 3: Gym Class Part 2

Authors Note: Thank you all so much for your kind reviews. I honestly thought that this story wouldn't become as popular as it did. It means so much that you all like it! Now that my rambling is done...on with the story!

Disclaimer: If I owned twilight my world would be perfect! Sadly I don't, Stephanie Meyer does! * sob *

(B POV)

Lauren grabbed my arm and I jerked back immediately. When I took a glance at Lauren's face I saw she was back to being smug yet again. What did she have up her sleeve?

"Bella, doing flips and tricks isn't all it takes to be a cheerleader. You have to be able to **dance."**

My mouth was opened wide. She knew I couldn't dance for my life. The only kind of dance I could ever do that was remotely do was...wait that's it! I pretended to look scared as I spoke my response.

"O-okay." The stuttering was my specialty. This was going to be **so **much fun! Lauren smirked, probably thinking I was really bad. Boy was she going to get it!

I turned my head to take a glance at Edward. I still had on my mask of fake shock and nervousness so Edward immediately gave me my favorite crooked smile to reassure me. I didn't need it but I was glad that he did anyway. My own personal Adonis. The rest of the gym was trying to stifle back laughter. Probably at the thought of Bella Swan humiliating herself in front of the entire gym and landing on her face. Well, a surprise is coming their way.

Lauren got a radio and started doing a ballet dance. She was o.k. Lauren was shaking while she was standing on the tip of her toes, she fell on her but a few times, and dragged her foot across the gym floor a lot.

Lauren didn't seem to notice any of her flaws thought because she smirked and shoved the radio in my hands. I ignored her rudeness and put on a song that everyone in the gym only knew too well, "Low". I started dancing and cheers erupted everywhere.

**(She does the same as Aiden Davis did in his 2009 audition for Britain's Got Talent. I know he was dancing like a guy but I thought it was awesome and I couldn't resist. Can't girls break dance as awesome? I think they can! Except for me though)**

When I was done there was no where I could look without seeing shocked expressions. Saying Edward was stunned was a complete understatement. I think the whole building could have been on fire and he wouldn't have noticed. Was that good or bad?

Angela was the first one to start clapping. Mike and Tyler followed soon after. Soon the whole gym was filled with applause for me. Edward even got out of his trance and was applauding. He was probably applauding the hardest. I blushed when he whistled.

Lauren exclaimed "How? I never lose!" while fanning herself.

"You can't get by in the streets of Phoenix without knowing how to break dance. You did good though Lauren." I tried to be sincere, but in truth she wasn't really good at all.

She started fanning herself with her hand in the way I only thought the stereotypical girlie-girls did in the movies. Embarrassed, she ran out of the gym. Everyone was laughing at her.

While everyone's attention was diverted for the while I quietly made my way over to Edward. I sat on his lap and he snaked his arms around my waist.

"That dance was excellent, love. Your even more amazing than I knew. I didn't even think that was possible!"

I rolled my eyes, I wasn't that amazing. Before I could object Edward's lips were on mine. Arguing wasn't exactly on the top of my priorities right now. All I could hope though was that none of my other secrets were exposed...

**I bet everyone loves my cliff-hangers! NOT! R&R and I will love you forever! Not in a creepy way, ewwww. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Want to bash my head with a desk? I really want to know what this chapter made you think!**


	4. A Surprise on Television

Chapter 4: A Surprise on television

Author's Note: Hi everybody! This is the last chapter so thank you for reading a please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any references of television on here!

(E POV)

Bella was even more amazing than I knew, and that's saying something! I mean she break dances, does flips, and can in quote of Emmett 'kick some serious butt'! Bella didn't know this, but Alice saw all of these things happening. My entire family saw her doing all of these things and they were just as shocked as I was.

I glanced at the clock. Twenty minutes until school was out. How could mere minutes seem like such an eternity to an immortal? The teacher was droning on and on about the treaty of Versailles. I had already studied this for at least thirty four times. I got bored so I listened to the thoughts all around me.

_Whoa, Bella Swan is such a babe-Eric Yorkie_

_ She is such a slut! She has a terrible sense of style, her dance was lame, and if she ever tried to get me back at a fight I would so kick her butt!-Jessica _No surprise there, I rolled my eyes.

_I bet after I convince Bella to join the cheer leading squad than she will dump Cullen and totally date me. I mean come on, the football player and the cheerleader, it was meant to be-Mike _

_ Bella is soooooo hot!-Tyler_

I was gritting my teeth hearing their thoughts.

_I HATE HER! BELLA SWAN IS WITHOUT A DOUBT THE UGLIEST AND MOST __STUCK UP PERSON I HAVE EVER MET! SHE BETTER NOT JOIN THE SQUAD!!!-Lauren _It took all that I had not to leap out of my seat and snap her head right then and there. I listened for somebody else's thoughts, anybody else's thoughts.

_"I wonder why Bella didn't tell anybody about all of those things she could do. Then again, she doesn't like attention very much at all. I wonder if she was popular at her old school. Maybe she had so much attention being popular there that she didn't want it to happen again. Maybe she was teased too much. I hope not. I wonder if she would hang out with me on Saturday..." - Angela _

Now this is what I needed, pure thoughts to hear. Her thoughts were much more mature than the average teenager. Almost as mature as Bella. Was Angela right? Were those the reasons why Bella is afraid of attention? For the rest of the class that day I pondered those thoughts. I was truly grateful Bella had a friend like her.

Before I knew it, the bell had rung and class was over. I jerked out of my seat and headed out the door as fast as possible without raising suspicion. Once I was out the door I took off in a full sprint across campus to Bella's algebra building. I got there just in time to see her walk out.

Before she even saw me I grabbed her hand and led her behind the school building. I really wanted answers. I wasn't going to yell, but I really would try to get the answers out of her.

When we were behind the school I turned around to see my angel with a nervous expression on her face. I rolled my eyes, it wasn't like I was going to yell or anything.

"Bella?"

"Yes?" Her voice cracked. I smirked.

"Bella, how come you didn't tell me about any of this stuff? Here you are, doing all of these different dances, fighting moves, cheers, what else have you been hiding from me?" Her face paled at the last question.

"N-nothing Edward. I am hiding absolutely nothing." She truly was a terrible liar.

"Bella, we could do this the easy way or the hard way. Tell me now or I will just have to convince you." Bella raised her pretty little eyebrow at me and said simply "I am not telling you anything Edward, what are you going to do about it?"

I smiled what she called her favorite "crooked smile" to start with. Her heart started picking up. Then I grabbed her face and kissed her, crossing a few boundaries in the process. As always Bella responded, excited about this, but I knew she would regret this later. I was quite enjoying myself and so was she, but if I was going to convince her to tell me I had to stop. **(I know Edward wouldn't really manipulate Bella like this but I had to come up with a little twist of events before the big one comes up)**

Once I let go Bella was panting heavily. Admittedly it took all that I had not to do the same, she really doesn't realize what she does to me.

"Now Bella, would you mind telling me what exactly those other secrets of yours are?"

Bella's mouth went ajar in shock as everything in her brain suddenly clicked together. Then she did something I never expected her to do, she growled at me. I couldn't contain it anymore, I had to laugh and laugh hard.

Bella made her adorable pout in result to my laughter, which of course only made her laugh harder. My eyes closed because I was laughing to hard.

Out of nowhere I heard some clicking, like words were being mouthed. I looked up to see that Bella was smirking at me.

"Edward, turn around."

I did as she said, only to have a chocolate pie shoved in my face. How any human could digest that vile stuff I will never know. I looked up and saw none other than my dear brothers standing over me laughing at my expense.

"We got you good Eddie boy!" No one calls me Eddie!!!!

_Five minutes of Vampire wrestling fun later..._

After my dear brothers were pinned to a tree I went back to Bella who was shaking with laughter so hard that tears were streaming down her face. Her laughter was so contagious that I joined in.

After we were done getting all of that laughter out of our systems we went back to the Volvo. I had driven her to school today.

When we had arrived at Bella's house we found that Charlie was still at the station. To pass the time by we decided to just sit down on the couch and watch some T.V.

Bella and I weren't very big T.V people but we needed something to fill the silence so Bella chose a random channel.

For the past half hour I was lost in Bella's eyes until I heard the T.V announcer say "And now we bring you the top 10 most amazing talents by kids ever to be shown on national television!"

Bella seemed intrigued by this show so we turned to watch it. There were some pretty incredible talents on T.V. Then we reached kid number three.

"This next kid is a talented young girl who can both sing and beat box!"

Bella stiffened in my arms and reached for the remote. I quickly took the remote from her hands and raised it at a height that was too high for her to reach. She even jumped for it.

"Bella, why do you want to change the channel so bad?"

"Just because."

"I'm not buying it, what is it?"

Bella opened her mouth and was about to say something but no sound came out because the guy on the T.V kept talking.

"Her name you ask? It's Isabella Marie Swan!"

Bella bowed her head in shame while I stood there like an idiot with my mouth open ajar. She was on T.V before!!! I had to watch this. She hid her face in my shoulder while I stared intently at the T.V screen.

The T.V show immediately changed to an old clip on America's got talent. Little Bella walked in the center of the stage. She was so cute! Her cheeks blushed in that lovable cherry red, her big brown eyes were so adorable, she was about as tall as a first grader so she must have been six at the time, and she had long dark curls going all the way down to the middle of her back.

David Hasselhauff was the first one to speak. "What's your name?"

"Bella." She said in a voice so child like that the entire audience "awwwed". When I "awwwed" at the T.V screen the Bella next to me groaned in my shoulder. I chuckled while I patted her back.

Sharon Osbourne was the one to speak next. "Well Bella, what will you be doing for us today?"

"I beat box." Applause erupted in the audience. I was shocked. Bella beat boxed! Was she any good?

Piers Morgan was the last to speak. "Go ahead."

Then Bella did the most amazing thing I had ever seen in my entire life. She was singing while she was beat boxing.

**(She beat boxes exactly like Butterscotch did at her audition! Butterscotch rocks! )**

This was incredible! I couldn't believe it! Bella was so incredibly talented!

The T.V announcer's voice came back on the T.V. "Isabella made it to the finals but lost second place to a Russian circus act." **(I totally made that up) **

"Her fourth performance though was by far the best performance she ever did that year. Let's watch."

"This guy is going to kill me." Bella murmured. I rolled my eyes and hugged her close. She seemed content until she went back on the screen.

Bella was announced and she went on. This time the show had given her all sorts of instruments that were played for her in the background, like saxophones and drums.

**(If you want to see this performance then go to youtube and search under butterscotch America's got talent round 4. It was awesome!)**

My eyes were now practically bugging out of their sockets. This was so...there were no words to describe this performance at all. Pride pulsed through me, my Bella had done all of these incredible things. It was mind boggling.

"Bella...why did you keep this from me. This is nothing to be ashamed of at all...it's incredible!"

Bella's shy eyes met mine. "You know how much I hate attention. Look how much attention this would bring me if I start telling people. I don't even think that Charlie knows."

"Bella, that was cute, adorable, and amazing. I love it!" I wasn't about to let Bella protest, I kissed her.

We continued kissing all the way through child number two. She was really testing my control. I once again had to be the responsible one, I broke us apart. Already I was missing the contact immensely.

The T.V announcer's voice came on again. "Now, the moment you have been waiting for. This little girl was shown later in our show but has to be shown once again for this amazing talent. She is without a doubt one of the most talented child singers ever to walk the planet..."

"Bella, if you want to change the channel now it's okay."

"Edward, you are right." I raised my eyebrow, what was she talking about. "There is one more thing that I haven't told you about. One last 'talent'." She made air quotes in the air around the word talent. I rolled my eyes. She truly didn't realize how astounding she was. Curiosity overcame me as I asked "What is it?"

Bella didn't answer but instead became very interested in the show. Why? Then I heard the T.V announcer's voice one last time.

"Once again I will show you the amazing Isabella Marie Swan!" Again I was shocked.

"This is a clip of her performing on Oprah. She is singing You Raise Me Up." **(This person didn't ever go on Oprah I don't think. Forgive me if I'm wrong. The person singing is Becky Taylor. She was only 12 when she sang this song!)**

So...wow! The only possible word I could come up with was wow.

"Now you know my last talent."

"Bella, that was..." no words seemed adequate enough.

"So you liked it?"

"Liked it? I loved it. You were amazing!" Bella smiled. She seemed happy that I liked it so much.

I wasn't sure if this was asking too much but I had to ask.

"Bella, do you think you could..." I trailed off, not knowing how to ask.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, if you want me to sing for you, you could just ask."

"Will you?"

She nodded her head and opened her mouth and began to sing.

**(The last talent of this story is, Only Hope by Mandy Moore!)**

Her voice actually improved since the time she sang on T.V! I didn't expect that. I couldn't hold it it anymore, I kissed her once again.

Bella chuckled against my lips and whispered "I guess the means you liked it."

"Bella, you are the most talented, unique, all around the most amazing person I have ever met. I have learned more today about you than I had ever hoped. That is all I could ask for and I am very thankful."

"Yeah Bella that was like sooooo awesome!" I turned to see that my entire family was there staring at us. Bella's face beet an impossibly beet red, which of course only made everyone laugh.

Bella slept soundly that night. Mostly because everything was off of her chest. The family had a long talk with her, and they all wanted to see many more performances from her again. Bella became much more social with them and has overcome her shyness. I smiled, glad that Bella was much more open with me. I don't think that anyone will ever mess with my Bella ever again.

** I would just like to say that most of the talents that I included in my story were actually done by real people and I think they all deserve one final shout out! **

**Butterscotch**

**Mandy Moore**

**Becky Taylor**

**Aiden Davis**

**Emily Osment**

**Thank you all so much for reviewing this story! Please tell me what you think of this final chapter!**


End file.
